Someone Like You
by Lyssita Lennon
Summary: Aidan takes a few moments to reflect on his life and all he's been given. Songfic, adapted from the song with the same name from Jekyll and Hyde, the musical. Oneshot.


_(A/N: So, I hadn't been planning on actually writing this out so soon. But I was bored in class Friday, and behold! A fanfic was born! Lolz. All credit for the song goes to Leslie Bricusse and Frank Wildhorn; the song writers for the musical version of Jekyll and Hyde. *Yes, this song is from Jekyll and Hyde. Weird, right?* Anyhow; read on! Maybe leave a review?)  
><em>  
>Someone Like You<p>

Night; quiet and peaceful, yet for Aidan sleep seemed nearly impossible; a distant dream that faded along with the sunset.

Cool air blew in from the opened bedroom window, giving the room itself a slight chill. As Aidan moved to close it, he noticed something different about the night. The stars seemed to glow brighter; one outshining them all. A smile crept to his lips as the memories rushed back…

_*I peered through windows,  
>Watched life go by.<br>Dreamed of tomorrow,  
>But stayed inside.*<em>

Living in a place called 'The Forbidden Forest' had its disadvantages and dangers, but Aidan simply couldn't be found. The mistake he'd made months earlier was unforgivable.

Sometimes, if he had the chance, he would go through the event in his mind over and over; trying to figure out his mistakes. He would mentally curse every wrong play; his anger boiling over. _Why did he have to enter that damned tavern in the first place?_

Often he dreamed of reconciling things with his parents, but that was all it could ever be; a dream. A hopeless wish demanding its freedom.

_*The past was holding me,  
>Keeping life at bay.<br>I wandered lost in yesterday!  
>Wanting to fly,<br>But scared to try…*_

And then she came…

_"How naive, princess." _Aidan had thought. Her actions confused him; what business could she possibly have in the Forbidden Forest? He decided to follow her, in case she ran into trouble. And sure enough she did.

_"Looks like you took a wrong turn there, princess," he smirks._

_"Really? I hadn't noticed."_

Her sarcasm was the catalyst; sparked something inside him.

_*Then someone like you,  
>Found someone like me.<br>And suddenly…  
>Nothing is the same!<br>My heart's taken wing,  
>And I feel so alive;<br>Cause someone like you found me.*_

Annika truly was the best thing that had ever happened to him. She'd restored his hope, given him faith, and more importantly; offered him a second chance.

_*It's like you took my dreams,  
>Made each one real.<br>You reached inside of me,  
>And made me feel.*<em>

She'd flipped his world upside-down; shown him things he'd never seen before. Her optimism, her spirit; everything about her seemed to burst with life.

Aidan had even noticed a change in himself. All the walls he'd built to shut people out slowly crumbled to dust. She had freed him from the pangs of guilt that had plagued him for so long.

_*And now I see a world,  
>I've never seen before.<br>You're love has opened every door!  
>You've set me free,<br>Now I can soar!*_

Leaving her had been the hardest thing he had ever done. And by far the most unintelligent. For not even five minutes after he'd left, her terrified, shrill shriek pierced the air.

She and her- was a Pegasus, now human- sister were being chased through the air by a madman on an immense Griffin. He watched as the girls were shot down from the sky, the man pursuing them with great speed; Aidan raced towards them as fast as he could.

But when he arrived Annika was nowhere in sight.

_"What happened?" he asks Brietta._

_"Annika, she's buried!" Brietta gestures towards a pile of fallen snow._

Never in his entire life had Aidan been as scared as that moment. Digging through the snow; wishing, praying he could reach her in time.

_"Annika! Annika, can you hear me?" he calls in desperate hope she'll answer._

_And then he finds her; gently brushes the snow from her face, cradling her frozen figure in his arms._

"_Annika…I never should have left you…"_

_Once at the kingdom in the clouds, Annika was rushed through palace doors; hastily receiving the aid she needed._

_Hours passed and Annika still lay unconscious. The only movement was that of her chest; the rising and falling of each deliberate breath._

_"Please wake up," Aidan whispers, "Please."_

_Her eyelids flutter and she lets out a soft groan, "Aidan?"_

_He smiles, fighting back tears of joy, "Right here."_

_*For someone like you,_  
><em>Found someone like me.<em>  
><em>You touched my heart…<em>  
><em>Nothing is the same!<em>  
><em>There's a new way to live,<em>  
><em>A new way to love;<em>  
><em>Cause someone like you found me.*<em>

All the adventures they had; ice-skating through the madman's fortress and reversing all his spells, reuniting Brietta with her parents after all those years, even restoring his own relationship with his parents. But most importantly of all-

"Aidan?" Annika's delicate voice pulls him from his thoughts, "Is everything alright?"

He turns to her and smiles, "Everything is absolutely perfect."

"How come you're still awake then?" she asked.

"Just remembering…" Aidan replied and lay beside her.

She found her way into his arms, her head resting upon his chest, "Get some sleep," she murmured, "Tommorow's another busy day."

"Of course," Aidan lightly kissed her forehead, "I love you, Annika."

"I love you too, Aidan."  
>With that, his eyes closed and he drifted to sleep.<p>

_*Someone like you,  
>Found someone like me.<br>And suddenly…  
>Nothing will ever be the same!<br>My heart's taken wing,  
>And I feel so alive!<br>Cause someone like you loves me…  
>Loves me…*<em>

_(A/N: That last part is cheesy, isn't it? Lolz. And again, I encourage you to review!)_


End file.
